The darkening of skin color is a concern for many individuals. Most people obtain darker skin through exposure to UV light (e.g., suntanning or UV lamps). UV exposure, however, results in accelerated skin aging and increased incidence of skin cancer. The ability to generate a tanned appearance without incurring photodamage, thus, is important to many individuals. Accordingly, alternative methods for xe2x80x9csunless tanningxe2x80x9d have evolved.
One method is the use of products containing dihydroxy acetone (DHA). Some of these products, however, produce color that is too orange and unnatural to the user. Moreover, the DHA-produced skin color only minimally protects the user from UV irradiation. Products containing beta-carotene and cantaxanthin have also been used to darken the skin. These products, however, also result in unnatural skin color and reduced sun-protection as compared to naturally tanned skin. Thus, a product is desired that could enhance the body""s natural pigment content, resulting in a desired skin color and enhanced photo-protection, without the need of UV exposure.
The present invention relates to compositions containing a peptide(s) and a pigment(s) and the use thereof in darkening the skin.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description of the invention and from the claims
It is believed that one skilled in the art can, based upon the description herein, utilize the present invention to its fullest extent. The following specific embodiments are to be construed as merely illustrative, and not limitative of the remainder of the disclosure in any way whatsoever.
Unless defined otherwise, all technical and scientific terms used herein have the same meaning as commonly understood by one of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention belongs. Also, all publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference. Unless otherwise indicated, a percentage refers to a percentage by weight (i.e., % (W/W)).
Definitions
What is meant by xe2x80x9cdarkening the skinxe2x80x9d is darkening the appearance of the skin, including, but not limited to, tanning the skin.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ctopical applyingxe2x80x9d means directly laying on or spreading on outer skin using, e.g., by use of the hands or an applicator such as a wipe, roller, or spray.
As used herein, xe2x80x9ccosmetically-acceptablexe2x80x9d means that the peptides, pigments, or inert ingredients which the term describes are suitable for use in contact with tissues (e.g., the skin) without undue toxicity, incompatibility, instability, irritation, allergic response, and the like.
As used herein, xe2x80x9csafe and effective amountxe2x80x9d means an amount of the peptide or composition sufficient to induce a darkening of the skin, but low enough to avoid serious side effects. The safe and effective amount of the compound or composition will vary with the area being treated, the age and skin type of the end user, the duration and nature of the treatment, the specific compound or composition employed, the particular cosmetically-acceptable carrier utilized, and like factors.
Pigment
What is meant by a xe2x80x9cpigmentxe2x80x9d is a compound(s) that can be taken up by epidermal cells in the presence of the peptides described below, resulting in visually darker look to the skin. Examples of such pigments include, but not limiting to, melanin and melanin derivatives (e.g, both melanin polymers and lower molecular weight water-soluble melanin derivatives); extracts from natural sources containing pigments (e.g., brown pigments from plants from the Hedychium genus or Bearberry genus or yellow, orange and red pigments, from plants containing carotenoids or canthaxanthins); or synthetic chemicals such as compounds containing copper (e.g., copper salts such as CuCl2) or synthetic carotenoids or canthaxantins. What is meant by an xe2x80x9cextractxe2x80x9d is a mixture of compounds isolated from a natural source (e.g., a plant). Examples of synthetic melanin derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,618,519, 5,384,116, and 5,227,459. Examples of soluble melanin derivatives are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,744,125, 5,225,435, 5,218,079, and 5,216,116. Examples of commercially available soluble melanin derivatives include Melasyn-100(trademark) from San-mar laboratories, Inc. (Elmsford, N.Y.) and MelanZe(trademark) from Zylepsis (Ashford, Kent, United Kingdom).
The amount of pigment present in the composition will depend on the type of pigment used. The pigment typically will be present in the composition in an amount from about 0.001% to about 20% by weight, in particular in an amount from about 0.005% to about 5% by weight.
Peptides
The composition of the present invention comprises a peptide of the formula I
R1
 greater than Valxe2x80x94Glyxe2x80x94Valxe2x80x94Alaxe2x80x94Proxe2x80x94Glyxe2x80x94R3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83Formula I
R2 
wherein:
each R1 and R2, independently, is H, C1-12 alkyl, C7-10 phenylalkyl, or C(xe2x95x90O)E1, where E1 is C1-20 alkyl, C3-20 alkenyl, C3-20 alkynyl, phenyl, 3,4-dihydroxyphenylalkyl, naphthyl, or C7-10 phenylalkyl; provided that when either R1 or R2 is C(xe2x95x90O)E1, the other must be H; and
R3 is OH, NH2, C1-12 alkoxy, C7-10 phenylalkoxy, C11-20 naphthylalkoxy, C1-12 alkylamino, C7-10 phenylalkylamino, or C11-20 naphthylalkylamino;
or a cosmetically acceptable salt thereof;
In one embodiment, R1 and R2, which are bound to the N-terminus of the peptide, are both H. In another embodiment, R1 is H and R2 is C(xe2x95x90O)E1 (e.g., palmitoyl, oleatoyl, or stearatoyl).
Examples of peptides of the present invention include, but are not limited to, H2xe2x80x94Valxe2x80x94Glyxe2x80x94Valxe2x80x94Alaxe2x80x94Proxe2x80x94Glyxe2x80x94NH2 (Peptide 1, SEQ ID NO:1), H2xe2x80x94Valxe2x80x94Glyxe2x80x94Valxe2x80x94Alaxe2x80x94Proxe2x80x94Glyxe2x80x94OH (SEQ ID NO:2), Palmitoylxe2x80x94Valxe2x80x94Glyxe2x80x94Valxe2x80x94Alaxe2x80x94Proxe2x80x94Glyxe2x80x94NH2 (Peptide 1, SEQ ID NO:3), Palmitoylxe2x80x94Valxe2x80x94Glyxe2x80x94Valxe2x80x94Alaxe2x80x94Proxe2x80x94Glyxe2x80x94OH (SEQ ID NO:4), Stearatoylxe2x80x94Valxe2x80x94Glyxe2x80x94Valxe2x80x94Alaxe2x80x94Proxe2x80x94Glyxe2x80x94NH2 (SEQ ID NO:5), and Stearatoylxe2x80x94Valxe2x80x94Glyxe2x80x94Valxe2x80x94Alaxe2x80x94Proxe2x80x94Glyxe2x80x94OH (SEQ ID NO:6), or a cosmetically-acceptable salt thereof.
The symbol A1, A2, or the like used herein (e.g., in Figure 1) stands for the residue of an alpha-amino acid. Such symbols represent the general structure, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(X)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or xe2x95x90Nxe2x80x94CH(X)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 when it is at the N-terminus or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94CH(X)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 when it is not at the N-terminus, where X denotes the side chain (or identifying group) of the alpha-amino acid, e.g., X is xe2x80x94CH(CH3)2 for Val. Note that the N-terminus is at the left and the C-terminus at the right in accordance with the conventional representation of a polypeptide chain. R1 and R2 are both bound to the free nitrogen atom N-terminal amino acid (e.g., Val) and the R3 is bound to the free carboxy group of the C-terminal amino acid (e.g., Gly).
Furthermore, where the amino acid residue is optically active, it is the L-form configuration that is intended unless the D-form is expressly designated. An alkyl group, if not specified, contains 1-12 carbon atoms.
The peptide of the invention can be provided in the form of cosmetically acceptable salts. Examples of preferred salts are those with therapeutically acceptable organic acids, e.g., acetic, palmitic, oleic, stearic, lactic, maleic, citric, malic, ascorbic, succinic, benzoic, salicylic, methanesulfonic, or pamoic acid, as well as polymeric acids such as tannic acid or carboxymethyl cellulose, and salts with inorganic acids such as the hydrohalic acids (e.g., hydrochloric acid), sulfuric acid or phosphoric acid.
The amount of peptide present in the composition will depend on the peptide used. The peptide typically will be present in the composition in an amount from about 0.001% to about 10% by weight, in particular in an amount from about 0.005% to about 5% by weight.
The method for synthesizing peptides of the present invention are well documented and are within the ability of a person of ordinary skill in the art. See, e.g., Bodanszky M, Int J Pept Protein Res 25(5):449-74 (1985), Fmoc Solid Phase Peptide Synthesis, eds. Chan, W. and White, P. (Oxford University Press, 2000), and Chemial Approaches to the Synthesis of Peptides and Proteins, Lloyd-Williams, P. et al. (CRC Press, 1997).
Topical Compositions
The topical compositions useful in the present invention involve formulations suitable for topical application to skin. In one embodiment, the composition comprises the peptide, pigment, and a cosmetically-acceptable topical carrier. In one embodiment, the cosmetically-acceptable topical carrier is from about 50% to about 99.99%, by weight, of the composition (e.g., from about 80% to about 95%, by weight, of the composition.
The compositions may be made into a wide variety of product types that include but are not limited to lotions, creams, gels, sticks, sprays, ointments, cleansing liquid washes and solid bars, shampoos, pastes, foams, powders, mousses, shaving creams, wipes, patches, nail lacquers, wound dressing and adhesive bandages, hydrogels, films and make-up such as foundations, mascaras, and lipsticks. These product types may comprise several types of cosmetically-acceptable topical carriers including, but not limited to solutions, emulsions (e.g., microemulsions and nanoemulsions), gels, solids and liposomes. The following are non-limitative examples of such carriers. Other carriers can be formulated by those of ordinary skill in the art.
The topical compositions useful in the present invention can be formulated as solutions. Solutions typically include an aqueous or organic solvent (e.g., from about 50% to about 99.99% or from about 90% to about 99% of a cosmetically acceptable aqueous or organic solvent). Examples of suitable organic solvents include: propylene glycol, polyethylene glycol (200-600), polypropylene glycol (425-2025), glycerol, 1,2,4-butanetriol, sorbitol esters, 1,2,6-hexanetriol, ethanol, and mixtures thereof.
Topical compositions useful in the subject invention may be formulated as a solution comprising an emollient. Such compositions preferably contain from about 2% to about 50% of an emollient(s). As used herein, xe2x80x9cemollientsxe2x80x9d refer to materials used for the prevention or relief of dryness, as well as for the protection of the skin. A wide variety of suitable emollients are known and may be used herein. Sagarin, Cosmetics, Science and Technology, 2nd Edition, Vol. 1, pp. 32-43 (1972) and the International Cosmetic Ingredient Dictionary and Handbook, eds. Wenninger and McEwen, pp. 1656-61, 1626, and 1654-55 (The Cosmetic, Toiletry, and Fragrance Assoc., Washington, D.C., 7th Edition, 1997) (hereinafter xe2x80x9cICI Handbookxe2x80x9d) contains numerous examples of suitable materials.
A lotion can be made from such a solution. Lotions typically comprise from about 1% to about 20% (e.g., from about 5% to about 10%) of an emollient(s) and from about 50% to about 90% (e.g., from about 60% to about 80%) of water.
Another type of product that may be formulated from a solution is a cream. A cream typically comprises from about 5% to about 50% (e.g., from about 10% to about 20%) of an emollient(s) and from about 45% to about 85% (e.g., from about 50% to about 75%) of water.
Yet another type of product that may be formulated from a solution is an ointment. An ointment may comprise a simple base of animal or vegetable oils or semi-solid hydrocarbons. An ointment may comprise from about 2% to about 10% of an emollient(s) plus from about 0.1% to about 2% of a thickening agent(s). A more complete disclosure of thickening agents or viscosity increasing agents useful herein can be found in Sagarin, Cosmetics, Science and Technology, 2nd Edition, Vol. 1, pp. 72-73 (1972) and the ICI Handbook pp. 1693-1697.
The topical compositions useful in the present invention formulated as emulsions. If the carrier is an emulsion, from about 1% to about 10% (e.g., from about 2% to about 5%) of the carrier comprises an emulsifier(s). Emulsifiers may be nonionic, anionic or cationic. Suitable emulsifiers are disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,755,560, 4,421,769, McCutcheon""s Detergents and Emulsifiers, North American Edition, pp. 317-324 (1986), and the ICI Handbook, pp.1673-1686.
Lotions and creams can be formulated as emulsions. Typically such lotions comprise from 0.5% to about 5% of an emulsifier(s). Such creams would typically comprise from about 1% to about 20% (e.g., from about 5% to about 10%) of an emollient(s); from about 20% to about 80% (e.g., from 30% to about 70%) of water; and from about 1% to about 10% (e.g., from about 2% to about 5%) of an emulsifier(s).
Single emulsion skin care preparations, such as lotions and creams, of the oil-in-water type and water-in-oil type are well-known in the cosmetic art and are useful in the subject invention. Multiphase emulsion compositions, such as the water-in-oil-in-water type, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,254,105 and 4,960,764, are also useful in the subject invention. In general, such single or multiphase emulsions contain water, emollients, and emulsifiers as essential ingredients.
The topical compositions of this invention can also be formulated as a gel (e.g., an aqueous, alcohol, alcohol/water, or oil gel using a suitable gelling agent(s)). Suitable gelling agents for aqueousand/or alcoholic gels include, but are not limited to, natural gums, acrylic acid and acrylate polymers and copolymers, and cellulose derivatives (e.g., hydroxymethyl cellulose and hydroxypropyl cellulose). Suitable gelling agents for oils (such as mineral oil) include, but are not limited to, hydrogenated butylene/ethylene/styrene copolymer and hydrogenated ethylene/propylene/styrene copolymer. Such gels typically comprises between about 0.1% and 5%, by weight, of such gelling agents.
The topical compositions of the present invention can also be formulated into a solid formulation (e.g., a wax-based stick, soap bar composition, powder, or a wipe containing powder).
Liposomal formulations are also useful compositions of the subject invention. In one embodiment, the peptide and/or the pigment are contained within the liposome. Examples of liposomes are unilamellar, multilamellar, and paucilamellar liposomes, which may or may not contain phospholipids. Such compositions can be prepared by first combining hesperetin with a phospholipid, such as dipalmitoylphosphatidyl choline, cholesterol and water according to the method described in Mezei and Gulasekharam, xe2x80x9cLiposomesxe2x80x94A Selective Drug Delivery System for the Topical Route of Administration; Gel Dosage Formxe2x80x9d, Journal of Pharmaceutics and Pharmacology, Vol. 34 (1982), pp. 473-474, or a modification thereof. Epidermal lipids of suitable composition for forming liposomes may be substituted for the phospholipid. The liposome preparation may then incorporated into one of the above carriers (e.g., a gel or an oil-in-water emulsion) in order to produce the liposomal formulation. Other compositions and uses of topically applied liposomes are described in Mezei, M., xe2x80x9cLiposomes as a Skin Drug Delivery Systemxe2x80x9d, Topics in Pharmaceutical Sciences (D. Breimer and P. Speiser, eds.), Elsevier Science Publishers B. V., New York, N.Y., 1985, pp. 345-358, PCT Patent Application No. WO96/31194, Niemiec, et al., 12 Pharm. Res. 1184-88 (1995), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,065.
In one-embodiment, the liposome is non-ionic. In one example, the liposome contains (a) glycerol dilaurate; (b) compounds having the steroid backbone found in cholesterol; and (c) fatty acid ethers having from about 12 to about 18 carbon atoms. In a further embodiment, the liposome comprises glycerol dilaurate, cholesterol, polyoxyethylene-10-stearyl ether, and polyoxyethylene-9-lauryl ether. In one embodiment, these ingredients are in a ratio of about 38:12:33:17.
In one embodiment, the liposomes are present in the topical composition in an amount, based upon the total volume of the composition, of from about 10 mg/ml to about 100 mg/ml such as from about 15 mg/ml to about 50 mg/ml. Methods of preparing liposomes are well known in the art, such as those disclosed in
The topical compositions useful in the subject invention may contain, in addition to the aforementioned components, a wide variety of additional oil-soluble materials and/or water-soluble materials conventionally used in compositions for use on skin, hair, and nails at their art-established levels.
Additional Cosmetically Active Agents
In one embodiment, the topical composition further comprises another cosmetically active agent in addition to the peptides and pigments. What is meant by a xe2x80x9ccosmetically active agentxe2x80x9d is a compound (e.g., a synthetic compound or a compound isolated from a natural source) that has a cosmetic or therapeutic effect on the skin, hair, or nails, including, but not limiting to e.g., lightening agents, darkening agents such as self-tanning agents, anti-acne agents, shine control agents, anti-microbial agents, anti-inflammatory agents, anti-mycotic agents, anti-parasite agents, external analgesics, sunscreens, photoprotectors, antioxidants, keratolytic agents, detergents/surfactants, moisturizers, nutrients, vitamins, energy enhancers, anti-perspiration agents, astringents, deodorants, hair removers, firming agents, anti-callous agents, and agents for hair, nail, and/or skin conditioning.
In one embodiment, the agent is selected from, but not limited to, the group consisting of hydroxy acids, benzoyl peroxide, sulfur resorcinol, ascorbic acid, D-panthenol, hydroquinone, octyl methoxycinnimate, titanium dioxide, octyl salicylate, homosalate, avobenzone, polyphenolics, carotenoids, free radical scavengers, spin traps, retinoids such as retinol and retinyl palmitate, ceramides, polyunsaturated fatty acids, essential fatty acids, enzymes, enzyme inhibitors, minerals, hormones such as estrogens, steroids such as hydrocortisone, 2-dimethylaminoethanol, copper salts such as copper chloride, peptides containing copper such as Cu:Glyxe2x80x94Hisxe2x80x94Lys, coenzyme Q10, peptides such as those disclosed in PCT Patent Application WO00/15188, lipoic acid, amino acids such a proline and tyrosine, vitamins, lactobionic acid, acetyl-coenzyme A, niacin, riboflavin, thiamin, ribose, electron transporters such as NADH and FADH2, and other botanical extracts such as aloe vera and legumes such as soy beans, and derivatives and mixtures thereof. The cosmetically active agent will typically be present in the composition of the invention in an amount of from about 0.001% to about 20% by weight of the composition, e.g., about 0.01% to about 10% such as about 0.1% to about 5%.
Examples of vitamins include, but are not limited to, vitamin A, vitamin Bs such as vitamin B3, vitamin B5, and vitamin B12, vitamin C, vitamin K, and vitamin E and derivatives thereof.
Examples of hydroxy acids include, but are not limited, to glycolic acid, lactic acid, malic acid, salicylic acid, citric acid, and tartaric acid. See, e.g., European Patent Application No. 273,202.
Examples of antioxidants include, but are not limited to, water-soluble antioxidants such as sulfhydryl compounds and their derivatives (e.g., sodium metabisulfite and N-acetyl-cysteine), lipoic acid and dihydrolipoic acid, resveratrol, lactoferrin, and ascorbic acid and ascorbic acid derivatives (e.g., ascorbyl palmitate and ascorbyl polypeptide). Oil-soluble antioxidants suitable for use in the compositions of this invention include, but are not limited to, butylated hydroxytoluene, retinoids (e.g., retinal and retinyl palmitate), tocopherols (e.g., tocopherol acetate), tocotrienols, and ubiquinone. Natural extracts containing antioxidants suitable for use in the compositions of this invention, include, but not limited to, extracts containing flavonoids and isoflavonoids and their derivatives (e.g., genistein and diadzein), extracts containing resveratrol and the like. Examples of such natural extracts include grape seed, green tea, pine bark, and propolis. Other examples of antioxidants may be found on pages 1612-13 of the ICI Handbook.
Other Materials
Various other materials may also be present in the compositions useful in the subject invention. These include humectants, proteins and polypeptides, preservatives and an alkaline agent. Examples of such agents are disclosed in the ICI Handbook, pp.1650-1667. The compositions of the present invention may also comprise chelating agents (e.g., EDTA) and preservatives (e.g., parabens). Examples of suitable preservatives and chelating agents are listed in pp. 1626 and 1654-55 of the ICI Handbook. In addition, the topical compositions useful herein can contain conventional cosmetic adjuvants, such as dyes, opacifiers (e.g., titanium dioxide), pigments, and fragrances.
Mineral Water
The compositions of the present invention may be prepared using a mineral water, for example mineral water that has been naturally mineralized such as Evian(copyright) Mineral Water (Evian, France). In one embodiment, the mineral water has a mineralization of at least about 200 mg/L (e.g., from about 300 mg/L to about 1000 mg/L). In one embodiment, the mineral water comprises at least about 10 mg/L of calcium and/or at least about 5 mg/L of magnesium.
The composition and formulations containing such compositions of the present invention may be prepared using methodology that is well known by an artisan of ordinary skill.